


Puppy Dog Eyes

by CommChatter



Series: The Detective [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth never could say no to puppy dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place ten years or so after the end of the Heroes of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are married with two children, Silena and Charlie.

“No. Absolutely not.” Annabeth said.

Three pairs of eyes, two sea green, the other brown, stared mournfully back at her.

“Pleeeaaase, Mommy?” Silena begged, throwing her arms around the ball of fur that Percy had had the audacity to bring home. 

Annabeth thanked the gods that little Charlie was too young to understand what was going on. As it was, the nine-month old gave a delighted shriek and rammed his walker into Percy’s legs.

Speaking of Percy. Annabeth leveled an accusing glare at him.

“He was in a box on the side of the road. Leo and I found him at the end of our shift.” Percy said, like it should explain everything. 

Outside, the cityscape lit up with a flash of lightning, followed a second later by thunder. Rain pounded against the windows and streets. Zeus was angry about something, she thought. Looking closer at Percy, Annabeth realized that his hair was still plastered to his head, and his clothes were still sopping wet. He was dripping on the carpet.

At Annabeth’s continued silence and expectant stare, he hurried on. “It was raining, and cold, and the box was in a storm drain… and, I didn’t have the heart to leave him there.” Suddenly dry, Percy stepped around Silena and the German Shepherd puppy to envelope Annabeth in a hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before giving her the biggest, saddest puppy-eyed look he could manage. “Please, can we keep him?”

Annabeth blew out an exasperated sigh. Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, survivor of two Great Prophesies, and the puppy dog eyes of Percy Jackson did her in. “Fine.” She said. 

Percy grinned, Silena squealed happily, and the puppy yipped excitedly, dancing around them.

“But!” Annabeth leveled a finger at her husband and daughter. When she was sure she had their attention, “You two will take care of him. Not me.”

“Okay.” They both agreed.  
Annabeth gave them both a tiny smile, trying desperately not to show how excited the prospect of getting a puppy made her. “What are you going to name him?”

“Tinkerbell.” Silena said promptly. Annabeth tried not to laugh at Percy’s exaggerated eye roll. They really shouldn’t be surprised. Ever since she had gotten the Disney movies, Tinkerbell had been the default name given to everything.

“He’s a boy.” Percy scoffed. “How about Duke?”

“Like John Wayne?” Annabeth asked skeptically.

“Hey, you have to admit, McClintock! is pretty awesome.” Percy said, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and crouched down to Duke’s level and ruffled his ears. “Welcome to the family, Duke.”


End file.
